


Snap

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still reeling from episode 26. This got into my head and I had to get it out.</p></blockquote>





	Snap

The snap was audible, the sound of palm hitting flesh.

He wondered if the others could hear it too. It rang in his ears, echoing over and over, an endless record that kept skipping past the good parts and straight to the scratch where his life ended.

 _Yes, that's right_ , he realized. _My life has just ended._

The life he wanted, the life he'd dreamed of, the love he'd tried to protect.

It was all over.

All that was left was the hardness that had been slowly destroying him.

All that was left was the cold future he would bring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still reeling from episode 26. This got into my head and I had to get it out.


End file.
